<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The paradox of underlying emotions by ErrolsFeather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327991">The paradox of underlying emotions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather'>ErrolsFeather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Big Bang Theory/ Once Upon a time parallels [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Inspired by The Big Bang Theory (TV), Love Confessions, Neighbors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Author’s Note: I am a huge fan of the big bang theory, and I always loved the episode 3x08 The adhesive duck deficiency. That got me thinking of SQ and what it would be like if Emma was the Awkward nerd having to help her neighbor Regina. Some lines are borrowed from TBBT, the rest are my own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Big Bang Theory/ Once Upon a time parallels [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The paradox of underlying emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When Regina injures her shoulder Emma is there to rescue her. Her roommate Ruby tells her that she should go for it with Regina, but the blonde denies that she has any feelings for the woman. It is up to Regina to take action in the matter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>The paradox of underlying emotion </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Emma Swan rolled eyes as she sat down next to Regina saying, “According to the most annoying nurse in the world, you will be looked at after that man over there. He claims to be having a heart attack but I don’t see it, he is obviously well enough to play angry birds on his iPhone. Haven seen more than my fair share of those that is nowhere near the case.”</p><p>Regina looked over at the man her friend was talking about, rolling her eyes a little also. He was clearly fine whereas she was not, sitting here in the ER waiting room wearing nothing but flowery T-shirt and sweatpants. And for what?</p><p> She had been standing on her office chair trying to get something from a higher shelf in her apartment, only to have it slide away and she falling off it. She should have known better than to stand on that wobbly chair in the first place. Not being a fool she knew at once she had dislocated her shoulder by the massive pain. To make matters worse her phone was too far away, and she couldn’t focus to even try to get to it. So she did the only thing that came to mind, she had screamed out for help, hoping one of the women across the hall was home. It was Emma that had come to her aid.</p><p>The blonde had pushed her reading glasses back up on her nose as she looked down at her saying, “What is going on?”</p><p>“I have managed to dislocate my shoulder, you need to take me to the hospital,” Regina had managed to get out. She somehow managed to sit up in a better location steadying her injured arm with her healthy one.</p><p>“I can’t do that! I mean I am on probation to get my license back. I can call Ruby back from work or an ambulance,” the blonde was thinking out loud. Those were her better options. She cursed inside over the fact that she had gotten her license removed just then. It was because she had to hurry to the hospital she worked at earlier that very same week. She of course planned to get it back, but there was the matter of time between her crazy shifts that got in the way. Not having a car did not help the case.</p><p>“No, you have to take me,” the brunette pressed, groaning in agony. She was wondering why she had to use just that chair. It was most likely due to working around the clock at the bar lately she didn’t even think straight. Two of her waiters just quit and trying to find new waiters when another quit was sometimes a pain.</p><p>“Fine, are you sure you want leave in that? I can help you get into something else,” said the blonde. She knew the woman never to leave the apartment in a sweatpants and sports bra showing of parts of a winged tattoo near her shoulders. She to Emma’s knowledge did not go out dressed this casually.</p><p>“Just help me get on that top over there,” Regina whispered. Over the couch lay a flowery top she planned to op on before going for her morning walk in the park. Also why she was having on her sweat pants. She just figured she would do some things around the house first and as it was hot she didn’t put the top on yet. She sighed as she let Emma slowly put the top on her, trying her best not to make the damage worse. She was panting hard due to the pain as the blonde did it even if she was careful in the process.</p><p>In the end the blonde had agreed and driven them there. She then had gone to get the necessary forms. She looked at Regina saying, “We have to fill out these forms. Describe illness or injury.”</p><p>“I have dislocated my shoulder,” the other woman groaned.</p><p>“And how did the accident occur?” Emma went on.</p><p>“You already know that, I fell of the damn chair,” Regina said frustrated.</p><p>“Cause of injury stood on unsafe chair,” she said and noted it down.</p><p>Regina rolled her eyes as Emma went on, “Alright, medical history. Have you been diagnosed with diabetes?”</p><p>“No,” it quickly came.</p><p>“Kidney decease?” Emma went on.</p><p>“No,” it came again as fast as the first time.</p><p>“Migraines?” Emma said.</p><p>“Getting one,” Regina groaned. She rolled her eyes, cursing again on the inside for being this stupid. She wanted to be anywhere else than this room with this woman… She had to admit that she never really minded the blonde, it was just that they never seemed to be able to converse when it was just the two of them. She knew that if Emma could have been a little more human like Ruby and her other friends she might wanted to date her. Because nerd or not Emma was hot, maybe even more so than Emma did realize herself.</p><p>“Are you currently pregnant?” the blonde said.</p><p>“No,” Regina said tiredly.</p><p>“Are you sure, you do look a bit…bloated,” Emma said without thinking, looking at the other woman.</p><p>Regina had to focus hard not to slap her or scream something she might regret later just then. She took a deep breath and instead said, “Change migraine to yes!”</p><p>“When was your last period?” Emma said without looking up.</p><p>“For heaves sake, Swan, next question!” she snapped at her. It was mainly because she was in so much pain and wanted this over with.</p><p>“I will note in progress, moving along to psychiatric disorders. Let us start with …..” Regina didn’t even care to listen to the rest of that. She was beyond her patience as she said, “Oh my god, what on earth does that have to do with my fucking shoulder?”</p><p>“Episodes of sub psychotic rage,” Emma noted without as much as a frown.</p><p>“Fuck,” Regina said, making the blonde note, “Possible Tourette’s.”</p><p>“Any moles lesions or other skin conditions, winged tattoo on shoulder blades,” Emma noted. Her voice steady as it didn’t bother her. Like it was no big deal and she was just writing down a glossary list.</p><p>Regina had it though, she couldn’t take her none caring tone or the questions. A deep breath before she said, “Hey Emma, please just stop. I am scared and in a lot of pain, could you please take a break from just being you for just a second. And I don’t know try to say something comforting instead?”</p><p>Emma put the pen aside sighing, the thing was that she didn’t how to do that. Mainly because whenever she tried being comforting she ended up saying the wrong things or fuck up everything up. People took her as creepy or not sincere whenever she did.</p><p> She was not used to showing emotions like others she knew, it wasn’t because she didn’t care it was simply because she didn’t have time to learn how to. Having used most of her life to achieve her academic carrier and become a highly respected surgeon, it had made her somehow oblivious to how one normally acted around other human beings. She cursed inside as she slowly put the pen down, trying in a soft tone, “I am sorry. There, there, everything is going to be alright, I am here.”</p><p>She was about to put her arm around the other woman’s shoulders, but them being on that level she retracted quickly as an awkward smile formed on her lips. She was soo bad at this she knew. She could tell by the look at Regina’s face and quickly looked down at the paper instead, wishing she could do just that comfort her right now. Clearly she was in pain, and she wished with all her might that she could do anything to make it better. A deep breath as she focused on filling out the rest of the form instead. Thankfully she knew the answers to those and now she was just waiting for the doctor to come and tend to the other woman.</p>
<hr/><p>Regina had talked to the doctor for some time, gotten her shoulder back in it socket and put it on a sling. She had fallen asleep in the car on her way home and had hardly realized it until the car stopped. Emma had then helped her up the stairs to her apartment and gotten her inside. She had then placed the glass with her prescription pills on a table near by the door along with the keys. The blonde turned towards her and in a serious tone said, “You are on strong pain medication and a muscle relaxer so no heavy machinery and try not to choke on your own drool.”</p><p>She had noticed she was drooling while sleeping on their way back. It didn’t really bother her, what did was how cute she found the brunette while she was sleeping. She was about to turn and leave when Regina said, “Wait you have to help me get into bed…Emma has to get me into bed, bet you never thought I would say that?!”</p><p>Emma frowned at the other woman, that was clearly high on those pain meds. She knew that to be true. The sad truth was how true those words were, as she had wished that more than once since she moved in. It was just that she was too awkward to ever be with someone like her. The blonde sighed as she closed the door behind her saying, “Yes, the charm of your intoxicated state has no bounds.”</p><p>She followed Regina into the bedroom as she said, “People think you are this totally annoying robot woman, which you totally are, but then here you are almost human. Because you do in fact care for me like a normal person would. You are like the tin-man with a heart.”</p><p>As she spoke Emma managed to get her into bed and she gently propped the cover around her, not really caring to undress her further. She sighed once more saying, “I don’t think that comparison is the fairest, but I appreciate the meaning behind it.”</p><p>Regina yawned as she settled further looking at the blonde, saying, “You need to tell me a bedtime story.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Emma said, looking at her, a frown forming between her eyes. Not to mention that she hardly knew any as her parents had rarely told her any growing up.</p><p>“A bedtime story so I will fall asleep faster,” Regina said again. She knew there was no way she would actually do it, but it was fun to challenge her still.</p><p>“If I do can I got back to my work then?” Emma wondered with a sigh. She was starting to lose her patience with this woman. However the faster she could get this done, the faster she could get back to her research paper. Not to mention being in her bedroom did something to her.</p><p>A nod as Emma sat down next to her saying, “Once upon a time in a kingdom far away there was a barmaid. She wasn’t really rich but she was said to be the most beautiful woman in all the lands. So much so that all the men wanted to be with her and tried their luck. One by one she showed them the door, because she did not like that enough to be with them. She wanted a fair maiden, but the problem was that there seldom came any to her tavern.</p><p>Then there was one late night when she was locking up to go home and there where these two men outside. They had been the last customers that night, and like the rest she had told them she was not interested. Still the two would not take no for an answer and she was not strong enough to fight them both off. She was afraid that she would not make it out of there alive.</p><p>Just as she was about to give up a shadow came out of nowhere and got them of her, sending them on their way. The barmaid got on her feet to thank her savior only to find it was not a man but a woman, a quite beautiful as such.</p><p>She asked the woman what she wanted as a gratitude but she wanted nothing. She asked if she at least could buy her a pint the next morning, but she declined. There was one thing though she wanted, but she wasn’t sure if she would ever get that. The barmaid asked what saying she would procure whatever it was as she had saved her life.</p><p>The woman said that the thing she desired the most was to be kissed by her true love, but she had yet to find that. She had kissed so many frogs and fools that she had given up hope. The barmaid nodded to this telling her she had done the same, but she was willing to help her find that person.</p><p>The savior shook her head saying that it would not work as her father had already found her a suitor to marry. The barmaid felt sorry for her and offered to run away with her and start new somewhere else, or disguise her so her father could not find her. The woman nodded and accepted the latter, and so she too started working at the bar.</p><p>Months and months went by and one day the woman’s father came to the tavern. The barmaid she gasped seeing it was no other than the king. He told his daughter to stop playing games and to come with him or he would make her penniless. The woman told him she did not care, because had finally found a purpose to life. She learned that it was about more to life than fancy dresses and balls. She was finally happy and it was all due to the barmaid. He huffed and left and the barmaid told her that she should not have done that. The princess shook her head and said she had no other choice as the barmaid was her true love she just knew. And so she kissed her lovingly, feeling flutters deep within. The barmaid knew her to be right and they lived happily ever after without ever hearing from the king again.”</p><p>“That was beautiful,” Regina whispered half asleep. It was something about the other woman’s voice that was so soothing.</p><p>“Thank you I suppose,” said Emma with a small smile. She remembered that Ruby once told her a similar story years ago, she simply altered it a little. She was really cute all bundled up like that.</p><p>“No thank you for being here for me today,” Regina whispered, smiling as she slowly let sleep take over.</p><p>“Any time,” Emma responded. She slowly got up and made her way to her apartment. Once inside she sank down on the couch head in her hands. She startled when she heard her roommate Ruby said, “Hey where were you at?”</p><p>“I was over at Regina’s, she inured herself and I had to take her to the hospital, then put her to bed. The woman is a walking disaster,” Emma groaned.</p><p>“Wait you put her in bed, and you didn’t stay?” the brunette eyed her with wide eyes.</p><p>“I don’t see why I should have; besides thought you were after her so…” Emma shrugged as she went over to her computer desk.  She turned it on as she started to go through a research paper she was working on.</p><p>“Nah I think I found someone else. I also think you should hook up with her, if nothing else to have some fun in the bedroom,” said she with a soft laughter. She hated that her friend never seemed to have fun like that anymore. All she did was work at the hospital day and night or so it seemed. Besides the blonde tended to cast longing glances towards the other woman whenever she was around.  </p><p>“I wish you all stopped pestering me about it as I am happy with the way things are. Besides I don’t have time for silly nonsense liked that, and you know I don’t believe in love,” she shook her head.</p><p>“Fine have it your way, but don’t come crying to me when Regina ends up back with her ex Robin,” Ruby said.</p><p>“I don’t get what you mean,” Emma rolled her eyes. Only she hated whenever the woman with sandy brown hair was around, mainly because…She didn’t know why or why she was jealous. She only concluded it was because the other woman was hotter than herself. At least in her eyes. Heck she would rather have Ruby date her than that woman. A sound of annoyance under her breath, before pushing the thought aside to focus on her work.</p><p>Ruby shook her head, she knew the change if her friend ever hooking up with Regina was next to nothing. Mainly because Emma would never in a million years admit having any feelings for anyone in general, especially the woman across the hall. It was sad really, because she knew they would for sure make a great couple. She decided not to push the matter, knowing it would have to take its own course. The brunette could only hope Regina would be the one to tell Emma how she really felt and this misery would stop.</p>
<hr/><p>Of course Emma knew herself to eat her words when she saw Robin coming out from Regina’s apartment a few weeks later, the brunette was giggling by something she said, twirling her hair. How very juvenile of her to act that way. She was about to sneak down the stairs when she heard Robin yell her name. She turned saying “Yes, Miss Lockwood?”</p><p>“Regina said you came to her aid regarding her shoulder?” the blonde asked, pushing some strands behind her ear.</p><p>“Yeah of course, I just did what any good neighbor would do,” Emma shrugged. She looked at them, wanting the sandy blonde out of there, she hated her. She shook it of as she added, “If there wasn’t anything else?”</p><p>“No just wanted to check if that was all that was to it, I tend to get jealous when someone else tend to my woman,” Robin countered.</p><p>“I didn’t know you two were back together, but never mind me. I got no interest in her not now, not ever. Now if you would excuse me,” Emma said in a rather harsh tone running down the stairs. Once she reached the end she panted hard. What the hell was wrong with her she wondered? She didn’t have a claim to the other woman. Therefore she had no reason to be this upset. She huffed as she went out to find her car to get to work.</p><p>Upstairs Robin looked at Regina saying, “Told you she wanted you and you are right she might have a possible crush on you as well. She would not be that upset if she was not. Now all you have to do is to get her to see that.”</p><p>“You are aware my dear it is most likely easier to get pigs to fly,” said Regina and rolled her eyes a little.</p><p>“Perhaps but we all need someone and she needs you whether she is willing to admit it or not,” said Robin in a wise tone.</p><p>“And if I do not want her,” Regina said with a sigh.</p><p>“Oh but you do. In any case I need to go, you know work…” said Robin. She gave her a kiss on the cheek before she left. The brunette took a deep breath before she went to knock on the door to Emma’s apartment hoping her roommate was home. Moments later it got opened by the other brunette, that smiled at her saying, “Hi Regina, haven’t seen you around lately what’s up?”</p><p>“I wondered if you could give Emma a message from me. To come to the bar after her shift no matter when she is done, say that we should talk. Or rather I need to talk to her, that Rob well we aren’t a couple, it was a theory. It doesn’t matter as she probably won’t come anyway. After all she has no interest in me now or ever. Still if you can give her the message. I have a lot to do down there so…” she trailed off, looking down into the ground.</p><p>“Of course I will, I will drag her there myself is needed,” Ruby said and winked at her.</p><p>“Thank you Ruby,” she said, smiling just a little.  She got a nod before she went back home to get what she needed for the next day down at the busy pub.</p>
<hr/><p>It was a tired and very frustrated Emma that arrived at home the next morning. She knew Ruby was right that she should do something with the woman next door, still she couldn’t bring herself to do it. It was not like she could proceed or marry her, not if her family had anything to say in the matter that was. Sure she could use her as just a hook up, but…no that wouldn’t be right either. Maybe she should just move back to her bigger apartment downtown, forget about Regina. She only lived with Ruby because it was closer to work. It was just her damn luck the brunette moved in across the hall a few years back, why was she always so drawn to these idiots. She shook her head as she opened the door and stepped inside. She saw a tired Ruby making coffee and said, “Morning.”</p><p>“Hi, Em you look like hell,” said the brunette with a grin.</p><p>“Jeez, thanks for the sugar coating, Rubes. Anyways I am going to bed so try to keep it down,” said she. She was about to walk into that direction, exhausted from work, and a drained mind due to Regina and that stupid Robin.</p><p>“No you can’t. Regina was here last night, said you had to come to the bar. She needed to talk to you and it sounded very important,” said Ruby. Her eyes lit up as she talked.</p><p>“I will do no such thing, I will go to bed and sleep. Simple as that,” the blonde objected.</p><p>“No, you are going! You too clearly nee to talk, or fuck or something. Just go or I will tie you up and drag you there,” Ruby demanded.</p><p>“I have nothing to say to that stupid barmaid,” Emma was objecting still.</p><p>“She is not just a barmaid Em, she owns it and a couple of more in the same chain and she for sure isn’t stupid. Now get of that mighty high horse and go down there,” Ruby said in a firm tone.</p><p>“Fine, whatever.” Emma muttered but she still left. Walking down to the bar that was a couple of blocks away she cursed on the inside. If the woman wanted to talk to her she surely could have done this at home, not have her dragged there after a morning shift. Still some of what Ruby said had made her wonder if she got Regina wrong. She had seen her as a party girl that brought women home in the late night or early morning, wondering how she could afford to do so. Even as a barmaid you would need a hell of a lot of cash to actually manage that, but being the owner of a franchise money would never be a problem she figured. As long as it went well, which Emma supposed it did if she had more than once bar.</p><p>Stopping outside the bar, called, ‘The hanging widow’s stable’. The blonde had been in there once or twice and the interior really seemed like you were in a stable, and macabre enough it was a picture of a gallows with a woman handing from it in a corner. Another person dead on the ground. Walking inside she saw the place for a change was empty, meaning last call had been hours ago most likely. She could hear Regina whistle from somewhere in the back and went closer to the counter, seeing the many bottles behind it surrounding a mirror. The mirror was impressive enough but it was also attached pictures of Regina and the other workers at the bar. Some had come and gone and some was still there. She sighed as she sat down at a stool and rang the little bell to get the barkeep to come out to serve. Regina came outside saying, “Hi, I just need to finish one last thing and I will be right out. Trust me it is worth the wait.”</p><p>“Yeah sure take your time, it is not like I have been up all night,” Emma’s tone sounded more annoyed than she meant it to be. She was simply too tired for this.</p><p>Regina made no notion of this, but disappeared to the back, only now the happy whistle was gone, she did that she knew. She cause the happiness to stop, she always did these things and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It was just who she was, she hurt people with her voice without evening meaning to. Still the brunette didn’t seem to upset as she came out, she placed a plate in front of Emma, grilled cheese with fries and some green leaves on the side. The blonde frowned at this, at Regina asking, “Why?”</p><p>“You have as you so nicely put it been up all night so you need your strength,” Regina said with a sigh.</p><p>“You are not eating?” Emma wondered.</p><p>“I did earlier this morning, this is for you. Please eat,” she encouraged handing her some cutlery.</p><p>In no mood to argue the blonde did just that, she ate. Of course she had more than one grilled cheese in her life, but this was by far the most delicious one she ever tasted. She didn’t even realize she at it all, before it was gone and she looked at the plate with longing eyes.</p><p>“See this is what I do, among other things. This is how I make a ton of money to this bar and more like it. This is why I don’t have another job, because there is no time and I do not desire it. You can call me a barmaid, but much like you I have higher education. I have degrees in business, law, cooking and psychology. I meet Robin when I studied cooking, she has a restaurant and we exchange recopies from time to time, see what works best here and there. We do not have anything romantic going on anymore, she is more like a friend I can banter with. Besides she is with another woman at this point and we know there is no use in getting back together, as we just don’t work that way.</p><p>What you saw this morning was us testing out a theory of ours. You see she was and is convinced you want me to fuck you, whereas I think it is more a crush. We both noticed that you glare at her whenever she is around, more so than any of my other lovers. So we made a bet trying to figure out who was right from your reaction. Neither won or lost as you clearly have a thing for me. The question is if you had the offer would you take it?” Regina finished.</p><p>“The offer of what, hooking up, a relationship?” Emma wondered tiredly. Was she so easy to see through. She was stunned thought that she talked to her like this and over the offer she was presented wish. There was no use denying her emotions now she knew because if she did it would not come back a second time around. She also feels like partly a fool for misjudging Regina so. Still the offer was rather tempting and she knew deep down would be a fool to say no to any offer put on the table.</p><p>“Both?” Regina countered.</p><p>“I couldn’t even if I wanted to, one I don’t have the time and my family would never approve,” she shrugged. Inside her head she knew she would give in and she hated herself for it, or maybe she hated that she hadn’t done so sooner.</p><p>“Make the time, besides you’re are an adult so to heck with them. You don’t see them that much anyways. So what is it then, Swan do you want to fuck me or not?” the brunette said and looked at her with sparkling eyes.</p><p>“If I must,” the blonde said with a cheeky grin. She knew there was no going back now, and she didn’t plan to do that not now or ever again. This was it she knew.</p><p>“You must, just be careful with my shoulder, it is still a little sore,” said the brunette with a soft laughter.</p><p>“I will stop by and fix that chair later,” Emma said more to herself than anyone else.</p><p>“I thought your job was to fix people not chairs,” Regina teased her.</p><p>“I can easily do both, so where shall I take you, here or back there or in a booth?” Emma wondered, a glint in her green eyes.</p><p>“Here is fine,” Regina said as she sat down on the counter in front of Emma. Emma grinned as she figured maybe, just maybe hooking up with this barmaid wasn’t all that bad after all. Still in the back of her mind she made a mental note to fix the chair later on.</p><p>Regina smiled as she felt Emma’s lips against her own, glad she had been right about Emma and that she finally got to kiss those sweet lips she had been desiring for so long.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading this story, I would love to her your point of view :o)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>